Sailor Moon... A Vampire?
by Miny
Summary: Cross over of Sailor Moon and Vampires, guess who gets attacked ...
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

The story takes place sometime after the end of the Stars series, but before crystal Tokyo. The story is rated PG13 because of SOME violent graphics, and the story's for mature readers. I have used the Japanese names because it's much more easier. And I did not get this idea from "Buffy" or "Angel", but rather more from Anne Rice's "Vampire Chronicles".

The Sailor Moon characters are not mine, the are the copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and all there respectful owners.

Prologue

Sailor Moon... A Vampire?

By Miny

A party was going on at Amy's mansion, just like old times, but with the outer senshi's too. The cats were resting peacefully on the small love seat in the living room while the others were all discussing around the big oak table in the dinning room. The place was filled with an atmosphere of friendship, but it was not to last.

"Oh noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo late!!!!!" screamed Usagi as she looked at the beautiful porcelain clock on the dinning room wall. "My parents are gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!! It's already two thirty AM and I had to be home for twelve!!!!!!!!! See ya guy's!" Usagi rushed past the baffled group, running threw the huge mansion and jumping out the door.

"That Usagi will never change will she!" said Ray.

"But hey, look on the bright side, at least she doesn't have to work out or anything!" said Minako.

"Oh Mina, she just has a hobby for being late" said Haruka calmly. Michiru turned to her, blushing "You always take Usagi's side!". Then she got up and sat in Haruka's lap, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Well one thing's for sure, Usako didn't have time to even kiss me good-bye." said Mamoru mournfully.

"Hey, cheer up big guy, you'll have a whole century to kiss your wife to be!" said Makoto cheerfully.

***************

'Ohh I'm so late! Even if it's summer, my mom never let's me stay out later than twelve! She says there's too many wacko's out at night!'.

As Usagi runs past many different mansions and big wealthy houses, she turn's quickly into an alley she takes all the time as a short cut to get home from Amy's. Even if she just takes this short cut by day and knew exactly were all the trash cans were, she felt a shiver go down her spine. 'It certainly is different at night' thought Usagi. 

As she reached the end of the alley, still running, she got pulled away from the exit by someone on her left.

Usagi had no idea what just happened, thinking that it was just some person that took her for someone else and she started away when the stranger spoke:

"I have waited this moment for so long Sailor Moon!"

Usagi turned to look at the person who stopped her, and froze: he had glowing red eyes, looking like they were full of blood, and looked pale as a ghost. His figure was somewhat bizarre with his century old clothing and his long curly black hair. Then she knew: he was a Vampire!

"Yes, I'm a vampire, how quickly you catch on to things! (Vampire's can read minds, if you didn't know already!) I bet you already know what I'm going to do next. Ah, but you will see that this adventure will turn unexpectedly when you will least expect it! Your fate is now in my hands."

As his teeth prepared to sink into the warm flesh of her neck, she tried to cry for help, but only a loud yelp got out before the vampire put his amazingly strong hand over her mouth. As his teeth punctured her neck, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and silently fell on the dirt stricken ground of the alley.

**********************

Well that's it! I hope you like it! I've already completed the next chapter, but after that, I'm not quite sure. You can send me some ideas if you have any, thanks!


	2. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

I strongly suggest you read the prologue before reading this chapter, or you won't understand a thing! 

The story takes place sometime after the end of the Stars series, but before crystal Tokyo. The story is rated PG because of SOME violent graphics, and the story's for mature readers. I have used the Japanese names cause they're so much more easier.

The Sailor Moon characters are not mine, the are the copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and all there respectful owners.

Chapter 1

Sailor Moon... a Vampire?

By: Miny

Mamoru and all the Senshi's are sitting in the waiting room, waiting patiently for a doctor to come with some news about Usagi. Mamoru is standing by a chair which Amy is sitting in. The others are all sitting around tables in fancy but lamed colored hospital chairs, with confused or worried looks on there faces. The small tables have old dated magazines on them, about beauty, religion and copping. The cats are in bags, Luna in Amy's, Artemis in Minako's, since they aren't allowed in the hospitals. They stayed in the bags, but they popped out there heads to listen.

"Don't worry, Mamoru, Usagi is in the best of hands. My mom is the best doctor in this hospital!" said Amy comfortingly.

Mamoru said nothing, ignoring Amy's reassuring words.

"Come on Mamoru! Straiten up, she's not ..."said Ray, lagging off.

Setsuna stood, a look of leadership on her face, "OK everybody, We have to start thinking about this seriously. Usagi needs blood, and we need type O. Does anybody have type O?"

"I do" answered Makoto.

"I have type O too" said Michiru.

Pluto started getting high spirits "Perfect!, then we'll go see a doctor right away and ask them if you can give Usagi some blood. We need to act fast, Usagi won't hold on long!"

" It won't work" said Mamoru. 

Setsuna faced Mamoru with a worried look in her eyes, but also compassion "Don't give up on your princess! We haven't even tried anything yet! I know, you must be feeling terrible, but this isn't like you!"

"Yeah, it isn't like you, I mean, you always look for solutions, you don't give up!" replied Ray.

"No, no, that's not it. How could you think that? She's the moon princess, she can't get blood from an electric senshi or water senshi. She has to have her own, and that's not a type you can find at the next hospital. Although we can give our blood to other normal humans, we cannot give blood between ourselves."

Everybody sat back in there chairs, unhappy with this obstacle, but desperate for some answer.

"How about Chibi Usa!?!" exclaimed Minako.

"No, she's too small. You saw Usako, she's almost ... gone. Chibi Usa is too small to give her enough blood."

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" said Hotaru. "We can't let Sailor Moon die, she's not supposed to!"

Everybody fell silent. The conversation didn't help much bringing there spirits up; in fact, it worsened it, making them feel even more helpless than before. They couldn't give Usagi the right type of blood, and they don't even know what happened to her. Setsuna had walked out on the porch right after Usagi left, to take some fresh air. Then she heard a muffled cry coming from somewhere near by, and she instantly identified it as Usagi's. She wasted no time. She told everybody and they immediately started to search the block. Haruka had found Usagi sprawled unconscious on the ground in a back alley. They quickly brought her to the hospital. From then on, they have no idea if Usagis condition is as bad as they think, or worse...

Setsuna felt horrible, this wasn't something she had seen in any body's future, and that means the time course has changed yet again. She couldn't stand this, the battles were supposed to be over, and she was supposed to return to her post in a few weeks. Maybe everything is not as bad as it seems' she hoped.

"Just what exactly happened to her that could possibly have taken most of her blood, with no big cut or gash anywhere?" asked Luna, a confused look on her face.

"Maybe it's a new enemy" proposed Makoto.

Ray, shook her head "No, usually the enemy would be after the source of energy or just plain energy. But not blood."

"Your right," said Mamoru. "but what possibly could have taken so much blood?"

"A Vampire"

Everybody turned and faced Minako. She blushed greatly. Standing up and almost shouting "What? You guy's said that she didn't get any big cuts, and I figured that I vampire could have done it since it sucks the blood out you!"

Just then, a very pretty lady, dressed as a doctor with a long white coat entered the waiting room. Her hair was short, dark and had highlights of light blue. Her features were very delicate yet she had that look of seriousness and wisdom in her eyes. She seemed worried about something, but she tried to hide it with her professional look.

"What were you guy's saying about vampire's?"

Amy, trying to cover "Hum... oh, nothing really important mom! So, how's Usagi?" said Amy, standing up and changing to a worried look.

"Well," answered Amy's mother, "I'm not going to lie to you all because I know how much you care about her. She's stable for now, but she's still in the critical care unit. I'm giving all of you the permission to go see her, as an exception. But if anything changes in Usagi's vital signs, I want you guy's to get out at once."

"Thanks mom!" said Amy as she went to kiss her on the cheek.

The others all headed to Usagi's room, impatient to see her and just be there to comfort her, even if she was unconscious. It seemed like an eternity since they've been with her, but they were also getting tired. It was starting to get late; three thirty in the morning, but the senshi's didn't care. They called earlier to there parents, explaining briefly what happened and telling them it will probably be OK. But the thing was, they didn't know if she was going to be OK at all.

Her room was small, and had practically nothing in it, with bare white walls: everything looked depressing just like all hospitals. In the bed, the indistinguishable shape of Usagi barely showed, revealing how much weight and liquid she lost, explaining all the IV's hanging from her arms. She looked deathly pale and she had difficulty breathing, so she was hooked to a machine that helped her breath more easily.

Mamoru came up to her and pulled a small chair close to the bed and took her hands in his. He seemed like he was going to cry, but he kept strong for her. The other senshi placed themselves around the bed, heads down in prayer, looking at her or just crying.

"Well, I'll give you fifteen minutes and then your all going to have to go home, or at least sleep somewhere. You all look tired." said Amy's mother.

" O.K. mom." answered Amy.

"I have other places to be. Goodnight Amy."

"Good night."

They all just stayed quiet for a moment, grieving over the moon princess. 

Then Artemis and Luna jumped on the bed and they snuggled by Usagi. They felt terrible, knowing that if she died..., they didn't want to know. But sooner or later they'll have to face the facts and deal with this and find a temporary solution. And if she leaves, the solution will have to be something more than just a temporary one.

Minako want to Usagi's side and checked if her suspicions were true. She yelped. In fact, there was two red punctures on her neck!

"What's wrong Minako-chan?" asked Mamoru.

"She, ...she has two holes on her neck!" she shouted, pointing at Usagi's neck.

"What?" the senshi's exclaimed in unison.

"Your right." said Mamoru. "I never thought that such creatures would actually exist and be a threat to us."

"Now what are we supposed to do! Arm ourselves with garlic and a stake???" replied Makoto, distress showing on her face.

" No," said Mamoru "but we'll have to be careful. We should at least find out a bit more information on vampires and try to find why he did this instead. But there has to be a reason why he didn't kill her when he had the chance"

"Do you think he wants to make her a vampire?" said Amy thoughtfully.

Haruka stood up, not pleased with what she was hearing. "Please, everybody relax! There's no such thing as vampires, so stop thinking about it. They never existed and they never will!"

"Haruka-chan, come sit here." said Michiru. Haruka went to sit by Michiru on a small chair. "What Haruka is trying to say is that we shouldn't think it's a vampire right away. We should explore all other possibilities first." 

"Yeah, Michiru-chan's right" replied Ray. "We can't keep jumping to conclusions like that. It won't help solve the situation."

"Sorry to bother you," said Amy's mom as she popped her head in the doorway "but your fifteen minutes are up."

The senshi all got up and walked for the door. Ray noticed that Mamoru wasn't budging. She walked up to him, asking "Do you need a ride home? I can call us a cab if you want."

" No, that's OK, I'll stay with Usagi for tonight"

"OK, goodnight" said Ray as she left the small room to join the others.

When the door closed behind Ray, Mamoru started to cry. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do, and he was scared, for Usagi and himself. But he had to be strong, he would never ever give up on her. He knows that she would never loose hope, just like himself. But he didn't know what he'd do if she were to be like this for much longer. His heart ached to see her smile again...

That's all I've got! Help me by giving some ideas and such, I really need it if you want the story to go on! My email is: ice_angel55@yahoo.ca Thanks!


End file.
